One hundred One Shots
by madier1095
Summary: The 100 Themes Challenge: 100 one-shots around the lives of Abby and Hoagie.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

For them, introductions were simple.

Abigail Lincoln was the smart, cool, spunky new kid of The Kids Next Door.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was smart, dorky, and had a cheesy sense of humor.

There really is no amazing story to how these two met, but the story after their introductions is extraordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I have decided to do the 100 Themes Challenge. They're all about Abby and Hoagie, and each one varies in length from super short to somewhat long. I'd love to hear what you all think, and some of the stories I've taken from personal experiences. So sit back and enjoy! <strong>


	2. Love

**Love**

Any person who saw Hoagie Gilligan and Abigail Lincoln could see they were in love, but they didn't truly know to what extent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short, but sweet!<strong>


	3. Light

**Light**

She enjoyed looking in his light blue eyes.

She loved playing with his light brown hair, but most of all, she treasured kissing his light pink lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :D<strong>


	4. Dark

**Dark**

He cherished her dark mocha skin. He lost track of time in her dark brown eyes, and he found pleasure with gripping her dark ebony locks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :)<strong>


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

I never liked seeing Abby sad. It was just so unlike her, and I always felt the need to cheer her up. Although, I learned my lesson the first time never to do that. I still have the burn mark… Geez. Sometimes Numbuh Five is way too stubborn to take help from others.

Anyways, I was really taken aback the day she actually came up to me with a cloud of grief hanging over her head. I started to scoot away, that is until she looked at me. I sighed and smiled at her, but I could feel my eyebrows knit with concern.

"Will you say somethin' you think is funny to cheer Numbuh Five up? Just this once?"

I nodded my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally, something longer. <strong>


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

He grabbed her hand, and they walked away from the crowd. "Hoags, what are you doing? We've got to get to class." He led her under the school stairway and smiled. "We need to break away, and do something different." The two seniors stood there for a moment before he pulled her close to himself, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha, I just wrote this one today. That's why it's lame...<strong>


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

"Hey Abby?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did it hurt?" Hoagie asked.

"Abby know's she's gonna regret asking, but did what hurt?"

Hoagie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "When you fell from heaven." Abby couldn't help but blush.

"Boy get outta here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is one of my favorites. :D<strong>


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

"Alright, where's Numbuh Five's candy!" The African American yelled as she burst through the living room of the tree house.

"I dunno." The blonde Australian on the floor said. She knew he couldn't lie well, so he was in the clear.

"Oh! Maybe sugar eating butterflies came and took it!" The raven haired Asian contemplated beside the blonde. She was definitely innocent.

"I haven't seen it." The bald Brit said. The girl knew he told the truth. This left the goggle-wearing boy. He tried his very best to avoid eye-contact with the angry girl.

"Numbuh Two?" She said. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. The other three operatives watched this silent connection, until finally, the pilot snapped.

"I'm innocent! The hamsters did it!" He flung himself at her feet, begging for mercy.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she let out a sigh, "whatever, just keep 'em out of Numbuh Five's stuff…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Eh. I don't really like this one...<strong>


	9. Drive

**Drive**

Hoagie Gilligan and his eldest daughter, Natalie, were driving home from the store. The ten year old girl was steadily looking out the window. Since it was summer time, the local farms had been growing crops that grew best around that time. Natalie watched as the field full of corn passed by. She looked at her dad as a thought struck her. He slightly tilted his head to look at her and the road.

"Something just floated into that little head of yours," He commented.

"Well I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool I could grow a field full of corn, but leave out only a circle. That way I could sleep in the middle of the corn field and watch the stars at the same time." She looked at him, waiting for her Dad to agree.

"I don't know Natalie… I think that'd be pretty _eerie,_" Hoagie said while shooting her a grin. Natalie smiled the same smile as him.

"Daddy, that joke was a-_Maize_-ing!" At this they both started to laugh.

"Oh, you just _creamed_ me," He told her.

"Ah come on Daddy. That last one was just _corny_!" They laughed again.

Hoagie loved to drive with his little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah, corn puns. <strong>

**This one is real personal to me because my grandfather and I had this same conversation a few summers ago. It's a conversation I'll never forget. **


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

Sometimes when they kissed, it took them both a few seconds to remember how to breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aw!<strong>


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Abby remembered her childhood vividly. That was the advantage of the Teen/Adult Spies. They were never decommissioned, so they got to keep their memories. One memory that she always enjoyed were the ones where she and her four friends went to get ice-cream. Most of the time they would try to snag some from Numbuh Forty-Flavors, but other times they would just go to the local ice-cream parlor. She thought of this as she sat across from her eldest son, Hoagie P. Gilligan the Third.

The two were so much alike. They both wore their caps so they just beardy covered their eyes, and they had the same knowing smile. Hoagie also had her personality… calm, cool, and collected. And just like his mother, he was afraid to lead, but when put in the situation Hoagie was the best leader. They also shared a love for ice-cream. So the two sat there licking their ice-cream cones.

"Hey Hoags, did Mama ever tell ya' the story of the Fourth Flavor?" Abby asked. The boy looked up at her and shook his head no. "Well, the Fourth Flavor was said to come after chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. It was called the best flavor ever to exist. In fact, it was so delicious that most people were deemed unworthy to eat it. The ones in charge of protecting the flavor hid it away for that fact. Legend says that a golden scooper was the key to finding the Fourth Flavor."

"Wow…" Hoagie said, "did you ever try to look for it?"

"Of course I did."Abby answered, matter-of-factly.

"Did you find it?" Abby smirked, and Hoagie got excited just a bit. "Mama, what did it taste like?"

The woman winked as she said, "Ah, that's memory for another time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aw! MamaSon fluff!**


End file.
